


Up on Cloud Nine

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Castiel, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas’ workload has been rough lately, and so has Dean’s. They don’t have a lot of time together, and it’s tough working their relationship around their schedules, but somehow they make it work.<br/>But, Cas still drops sometimes. It’s nothing he can help, there’s just a switch flipped, and then all of a sudden he’s breaking down at the office thinking Dean’s going to break up with him, and someone has to call his Dom to come get him he gets so worked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Cas’ workload has been rough lately, and so has Dean’s. They don’t have a lot of time together, and it’s tough working their relationship around their schedules, but somehow they make it work.

But, Cas still drops sometimes. It’s nothing he can help, there’s just a switch flipped, and then all of a sudden he’s breaking down at the office thinking Dean’s going to break up with him, and someone has to call his Dom to come get him he gets so worked up.

When that happens Dean likes to go slow, shower him in affection, open him up real slow and take his time, lower him down into subspace carefully so he doesn't drop again.

He’ll sit with Cas on the couch for two hours and watch documentaries he normally turns off in a heartbeat. He’ll let Cas steal the good wine, and they’ll share sips between kisses.

Then Dean will run a bath and scratch at Cas’ skin until he’s shivering too hard for them to continue. He’ll push himself in behind his lover, and Dean will rub at Cas’ cock until he comes with a silent cry.

His Dom likes to slather expensive nice smelling lotion and soaps over his crawling skin until that creeping feeling abates.

Dean scrubs away his insecurities and fills the empty space left behind with sweet nothings whispered in his ear.

He dries Castiel off carefully, makes sure no inch of skin, no small crevice, is left untouched, unkissed.

Dean laves at the head of his cock, and Castiel loses himself in it until he’s orgasming again, that warm, sleepy feeling starting to set it.

His lover sets him down on their bed with reverence and bundles him up with the heated blanket, kisses him until they’re both too tired to move anymore.

In the morning Dean makes breakfast, and he hugs Castiel tight and follows him around all day, makes sure he has everything he needs.

He does the same treatment as the night before, and by the end of their session Castiel feels refreshed and loved, and he’s starting to believe in all the nonsense Dean is spouting, about how perfect he is.

He also believes that Dean loves him, and most certainly believes it after that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
